lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeping Hunger
Creeping Hunger is a powerful Sealed Artifact with the power to copy Beyonder abilities through the souls it has stored within. It is similar in power to the Hanged Man Pathway's sequence 5 Shepherd before combining with Mr. A's Beyonder Characteristic, but then after combining also gains certain abilities from sequence 6 and 7 of the Hanged Man Pathway. Creeping Hunger has two modes, Grazing and Devouring. The former targets the soul and Beyonder characteristic, while the latter targets the flesh and blood. Appearance Creeping Hunger can take on two appearances: a glove, or transparent. When it is transparent, it is invisible, revealing the bare hand underneath. Its true form is that of a glove. History Originally wielded by Rear Admiral Hurricane Qilangos, it was taken by Azik Eggers after killing Qilangos and then sealed through his Death Pathway demigod abilities. After using it to regain some of his memories, Azik bequeathed it to Klein, who is now the present owner. Azik sealed the Creeping Hunger with his Death Pathway abilities, reducing its downside of requiring souls every day when used. Klein then made it a regular part of his equipment when fighting. After traveling to the alternate dimension of the Hornacis Mountain Range, Creeping Hunger fused with Mr. A's soul and Beyonder Characteristic, giving it another upgrade. Powers and Abilities Power * Initially ** Creeping Hunger allows the user to use the stored souls' Beyonder abilities. ** It can store a maximum of 5 souls. ** Each soul can randomly have 1-3 abilities each and when released it will leave behind its corresponding Beyonder characteristic. ** It takes 1 second to switch between souls. ** It cannot graze demigod souls. * After fusing with Mr. A's Beyonder Characteristic ** It can store a maximum of 7 souls. ** Each soul will have 2-3 abilities each, one of which can be picked, while the others are still random. ** Switching between souls is now considerably faster. ** It can graze one demigod soul. Downside * Initially ** It consumes one soul per day, requiring the user's soul if there are no other souls to be eaten. * After Mr. Azik seals it ** It only requires a soul to be consumed when it is used. * After fusing with Mr. A's Beyonder Characteristic ** It requires one soul per day, requiring the user's soul if there are no other souls to be eaten. ** It will praise the True Creator from time to time in the spirit of the user, bringing confusion and pain. ** If there are any mushrooms within 5 meters, no abilities can be used. * After Mr. Azik seals it again ** It only requires a soul to be consumed when it is used. List of Souls * With Qilangos. ** Interrogator ** Priest of Light ** Nightmare ** Faceless ** Psychiatrist * Klein gets it. Chapter 483 ** -Faceless * Klein kills Steel Maveti. Chapter 528 ** -Nightmare, +Zombie * Klein kills Mithor King.Volume 3, Chapter 117 ** -Psychiatrist, +Baron of Corruption * Klein kills Slaughterer KircheisVolume 3, Chapter 203 ** -Priest of Light, +Desire Apostle * Klein kills Mr. X.Volume 4, Chapter 47 ** -Interrogator, +Traveler * After fusing with Mr. A's Beyonder Characteristic. ** +Wind-blessed ** +Soul Assurer ** +Doctor ** +Afflictions * Klein escapes the alternate dimension of the Hornacis Mountain Range. ** -Soul Assurer Category:Sealed Artifacts Category:Grade 2